Jack Swaroff
by GAYRAUD
Summary: Lee has a double during season three. AU for the storyline before Lee andAmanda are together as a couple


Disclaimer Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner

Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company.

The story however is copyrighted to the author. This story is for

Entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the Permission of

the author.

Title: Jack Swaroff

Author: Fabienne Lee has a double - during season three. AU for the storyline before Lee and

Amanda are together as a couple

**A very very BIG THANK YOU VERY MUCH for my beta rider Bikita1 who**

**have patiently read all my mistakes and help me a lot for this story**

**JACK SWAROFF**

In an apartment on the outskirts of Washington, sat Jack Swaroff whom had become

the perfect spitting image of Lee Stetson thanks to the many plastic surgeries, he had

undergone. He watched intently, videos of the comings and goings of the agency and

of one Lee Stetson and his partner Amanda King.

After receiving information that it was the perfect time to put his plan into action Jack

Swaroff picks up the phone and places a call to Lee Stetson;

"Lee, all is quiet at the agency; why don't you take a week of vacation? You are

going to burn yourself out if you don't and we can handle things here." Jack knows

that his impersonation of William Melrose was good enough to fool Scarecrow, but he

was preparing himself for an argument on why Lee was needed, but to his surprise.

"Oh Billy, that's great, I wanted to take a few days. Great… eh well see you in one

week! As long as everything will be OK, and you are sure that I am not needed?" Lee

asked tentatively knowing he really wanted the time off. He really needed to do some

thinking.

"Yes, see you in one week, have good vacation!" Jack now had Scarecrow out of the

way but he decided to go ahead, for more security, and call Lee's section chief, that

way Melrose will concentrate on Scarecrow not taking a vacation, when he shows up

in his place, than have him focus on what Jack was actually doing.

"Billy, all is quiet at the agency; why don't I take a week of vacation? I am going to

burn myself out if I don't and you can handle things here." Stated Jack Swaroff,

holding his breath hoping his voice could indeed fool Scarecrow's boss.

Melrose hesitated for a few seconds and then gave him the go ahead.

''Oh Billy, that's fine. I wanted to have a few days. Great…. Eh well see you in one

week, as long as everything will be OK and I am not needed?'' He asked tentatively

knowing the real Lee Stetson said that to him only minutes ago.

The following day, Jack Swaroff arrived at the agency, he made it passed Mrs.

Marsden without any problems thanks to his informant he knew the word of the day.

He made his way down to the bullpen gloating in the fact that he has entered the

Agency with out anyone knowing the wiser. 'These Americans think they are so

smart, little do they know who I really am, what idiots.' Reaching the bullpen he was

brought out of his reverie and headed straight for Melrose's office.

"Francine, Billy, I received this package this morning outlining a Middle-East

weapons trafficking operation. I don't think that this is a hoax, look who is involved."

Jack asserted as he handed the package to Francine.

"I thought you were going to take vacation time? What did I tell you, Scarecrow?"

Billy interjected sternly.

"Yuri Dimitrief!" Francine exclaimed.

"What?!!"

"Francine it will be necessary for you to do the research on a certain Yuri Dimitrief,

find out what he has been up to. Billy, I will need to access the information in the red

files." Jack stated, so far so good he thought as long as Billy doesn't push him about

taking his vacation, he may just pull this off. He had gotten this far.

"Red files! But they are classified level 4!" Billy was about to blow his top.

"Yes, but they are absolutely necessary for this investigation."

"Well we are in agreement; I will see what I can do."

Billy knew what Lee needed was a vacation, but with Yuri Dimitrief involved in

something he relented and gave his best agent, or what he thought was his best agent,

what he needed.

A little while later Jack walks into the Q bureau with a load of files. Jack finds

Amanda.

"Oh…Amanda" trying not to sound out of place. He took a deep breath, "I do not

need you today; you can have the afternoon off."

"Are you sure? I still have your expenses reports to compile." Amanda questions,

perplexingly since she noticed he did not say Hi.

"No, you can do that another day." As he turned on his heels and headed out of the

office. "Goodbye, so long!"

Amanda was amazed by his reaction; a bit of shock and of astonishment.

"With the rev…" she tried to say, but 'Lee' had already left before she could finish

her sentence.

While leaving, Amanda sees Lee's doppelganger Jack, in the large office having a

'discussion', all smiles, with a new agent that just recently passed training.

'I don't understand what is going on, something must really be bothering him, but it

doesn't make me feel any better that he is flirting with that new agent, she isn't even

his type.' She thought to herself, trying to convince herself that he just is tried from

the heavy caseload they had. 'Well maybe tomorrow he will feel better.'

Much to her surprise each day, the imposter Lee made sure that he was more and

more angry against Amanda and that he does not show her any support or is nice to

her in any way. Amanda was not entitled to this onslaught of harshness. She is only

able to withstand it long enough to ask if there was work for her, knowing the answer,

she would just be off again, hoping that tomorrow would be better. This treatment

continues for three days, Amanda does notice that 'Lee' is spending even more time

with Tatiana Minorova, the new counter intelligence operative.

On the fourth day, without her being needed, Amanda has decided that she must do

something; she just can't sit around and do nothing. She still does not understand why

he will not talk to her, he has always been guarded with his feelings but he eventually

lets her in, even if it is just a little bit. This has her very concerned and confused

especially with all the flirting that has been going on, between Lee and Tatiana. She

thought that she meant more to Lee, but by way he was treating her now she was not

so sure.

"Hi Lee'' Amanda say with the sweetest voice possible in hopes that what ever bad

mood she thinks Lee has been in, he is now over it.

"Yeah," but it was not with the tone of sorrow that she had hoped for, "as I already

told you yesterday, I do not have any need for you, if I do I will contact you." Jack

smarted off; the annoyance is so thick in the air.

"If you do not want me anymore as your partner, you only have to ask!" She blurted

out not able to hold her feelings in any longer.

Jack is angry as he fires back; "We may have had to work together, but we were _**never**_

partners, you are only a civilian, and I do not have any need for you!"

"Then why did you ask me to come to work here, what am I only good enough to do

your typing?''

"I only asked you to work here because Billy ordered me to!" Jack knew that what he

just said hurt her when he saw the look on Amanda's face and he was glad he wanted

nothing to do with Amanda.

Amanda was stunned and speechless.

''I will go and arrange your assignments with Billy!'' Jack stormed out of the office

leaving Amanda on the verge of the tears. Jack sees Billy and arranges for Amanda to

be partnered with Fred Fielder who was to work with Tatiana.

She is astonished and annihilate, never did she think that Lee could say and act out all

those hurtful things to her, she thinks that she doesn't know Lee as well as she

thought she did.

After a few moments to compose her self, she leaves and heads to the bullpen. She

sees the imposter Lee, speaking with Tatiana, he seems very pleased with himself.

'What a fool I was to think that he actually cared about me, all those lies he told me

about us being friends, I thought that we were actually partners. I can't believe I have,

no had feelings for the jerk.' Her internal tirade was broken only by Billy's voice.

He tells here that she is to work from now on with Fred Fielder.

Meanwhile Tatiana and Jack start to think that Amanda could obstruct their plan so

they decide to get rid of her.

They first started by Jack sending a threatening letter, that they deposited on

Amanda's small desk which is now next to Fred Fielder's. Amanda, terrified by these

words threatening words, did not dare to speak about it with 'Lee' who seemed to

want something terrible to happen to her anyway. Moreover it was not the true Lee,

but Amanda was unaware of it. So she goes to see Francine.

"Francine, can I speak to you one minute? It will not be long."

Seeing the anxious air of Amanda, Francine stops what she is doing and asks trying

to sound not to perturbed "Well what is it Amanda?"

Amanda's trembling hand tightens on letter as she shows it to Francine.

"I received this I do not want to speak to Lee about it, especially since he does not

want to see me anymore"

''Amanda, I do not think that it is necessary for you to worry, it's probably a dirty

trick, to initiate you as Fred's partner, you know how those guys are, they don't get

out much. So this is probably their very poor attempt at humor."

And to reassure her a little, ''Amanda, I will see what I can find out."

"Thank you Francine"

With the Christmas holidays fast approaching, Jack kept away of the agency knowing

that the real Lee Stetson had returned to work.

Lee did not have time to speak to anyone about his vacation when he got in that

morning and to his surprise no one welcomed him back. That was probably due to

fact that there was a new investigation that forced Billy to call an emergency tactical

meeting. So he just shrugged it off, he only really wanted to talk to Amanda anyway.

Lee was unaware that Amanda was even at the agency today. She wasn't in the Q

bureau we he got there this morning, and she wasn't at the meeting. He was a little

concerned as to why she wasn't at work surely Billy told her that he was on vacation.

'Maybe she had some errands to run' he thought. He really wanted to talk to her.

He hadn't called her, neither when he departed, nor when he returned from his trip.

Lee had thought well of it, but his flight times had left him very little to call. He had

held his flight for Bermuda but at the last minute, he did not see the point of calling to

say he was going some place with sunshine, while she would be stuck with snow in

this cold month of December. Now he just wanted to see and speak to her in person.

During the meeting, Tatiana took the opportunity to cut the brakes of Amanda's car

and also cut her safety belt. Neither Amanda, nor Fred were at the meeting, they were

out doing a routine security review. So it left Tatiana plenty of time and access to

Amanda's car.

After spending the morning doing the security review, Fred and Amanda were done

and not busy with much else, so Fred went ahead and told Amanda that she could

leave early. It was still early in the afternoon and he thought that she could benefit

from seeing her family a little earlier, since there was now no more hope of

reconciliation with Lee. He noticed, since working with her that she was not there to

hinder him and that she had been left brokenhearted by 'Lee's' attitude. She tried to

hide her dejected spirit and put up a happy front but the love that she carried for Lee

did not leave any doubt, and Fred had sorrow for her.

Amanda thanked Fred for giving her the time off and left. While trying to turn out of

the parking garage to leave the agency, she discovered she did not have any brakes.

Her car was out of control and careen into a tree which was just opposite the agency.

The noise of shattering glass and screeching metal forced everyone around to look for

what had made such a horrible noise.

Lee was back up in the Q bureau still wondering where Amanda was, when he heard

the crash and seeing Amanda's car, Lee was beside himself with worry. He reached

the automobile in record time to find Amanda unconscious. With the impact of the

crash, Amanda was projected towards the windshield; her head hit against the steering

wheel, her safety belt yielded under the impact of the crash, but luckily did not break

where Tatiana had cut it.

Francine realized immediately after seeing the state of the safety belt and the traces of

brake fluid that the death threats were not a joke, Lee did not notice anything, too

worried about Amanda to realize what was going on. He held Amanda in his arms

cradling her face to him trying to stop the bleeding. Amanda regained conscience.

"Lee?"

"Amanda, I am here. It's Lee. Help is on the way."

"Lee, it hurts.''

"I know Amanda, but I am here, the ambulance will be here soon." he tighten his grip

a little more.

"You are not annoyed with me anymore?" She managed to ask under all the pain.

"Amanda, I was never annoyed with you!" completely astonished he listen to her

again.

"You're work with Tatiana, why are you here? I am working with Fred now."

Streams of tears run down her cheeks. Lee tenderly wiped her tears.

"No, Amanda you're in shock, I only just back from my vacation."

"You were here, ask Francine." Amanda now wincing in pain with every word she

spoke.

Lee now understanding that something is terribly abnormal; looks to Francine.

"Francine, Amanda is in shock, because I was on vacation and she believes that I was

here all the time!"

"No Lee, Amanda is right, but if it was not you here, which would explain your

attitude towards her. Then who was it? He was your double, perfect; he even had

your voice! The Agency has been infiltrated, I need to tell Billy. I will send your car

in to the lab for processing, we will find out who has tried to pass as you. I will also

send teams to protect Amanda and her family."

''Thank you, Francine. Keep me up to date will you; I am going to go with Amanda."

"Yes, Ok. Go with Amanda"

"Thank you Francine" says Amanda with a very weak voice. Lee tenderly kisses

Amanda on the face.

Lee gets into the ambulance with Amanda and the paramedics rush her off to the

hospital.

"You're going to be all right Amanda, I am here." Lee whispers into her ear while

holding her hand very tightly.

From a far, Jack and Tatiana watch and now understand that Amanda and Lee are

much closer than they originally suspected and they are going to have to be very

careful to make sure that all they have done last week is not ruined. Jack and Tatiana

will continue to undermine the Agency and Lee Stetson, by using the information that

Jack gathered from the red files.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Lee learns that Amanda does not have any

life threatening injuries or any internal bleeding, just a concussion and some nasty

cuts on her face. They will keep her over night for observation. He also is told that

the safety belt had saved her life, even though it was cut. Lee is reassured and

remains at Amanda's side all through the night holding her hand never wanting to let

it go for fear he my lose here. He wonders who took over his identity, and who tried

to kill his Amanda.

The next morning Amanda awakes, a little disorientated, and in the arms of Lee. 'I

must be dreaming, oh but my aching head tells me differently'

"Lee?"

"Amanda, hi, your awake did you sleep well?" His voice barely a whisper and so

loving "You do not hurt too badly?''

''No, I am feeling better." She is still a little leery about his attitude then realizing

that she is at the hospital, and feeling a little safer, she decides to ask.

"You are not annoyed any more?"

"Amanda I am not and have not been annoyed with you. It was not me at work last

week." Seeing Amanda still confused and wanting to ask him more questions Lee put

his finger to her mouth and looks deep into you eyes to make her understand that

nothing needs to be said right now, he pulls her in and embraces her tightly.

After he withdraws he tells her that Francine filled him in with most of what had

happened over the last week, so Amanda filled him in on everything else that she

knew and how she was treated when Doctor Patrick, Amanda' doctor joined them.

"You are feeling fine now Amanda?"

"Yes Doctor I just want to go home." Amanda suddenly turns to Lee "What am I

going to say to my mother and to the boys? I went to work and didn't come home last

night. Oh what is she going to think, Oh and my face! Oh my gosh! My face I have

these bandages covering stitches, she is going to know something is wrong. What am

I going to tell her and the boys that I _my brakes were cut by some mad person who_

_wanted my dead, but why I do not know_. Mother must be so worried. This…."

Finally Lee is able to cut her off, when she can get rambling, he thought to himself.

''Shhhh… Amanda, do not worry, Billy has taken care of it, he told them that you

went to help a sick friend, and so far as your bandages, we will just tell them that you

slipped and you knocked yourself out.''

"Well I guess that might work I hope she believes….Wait a minute you said 'WE'

what do you mean 'WE'?"

"Yes Amanda, 'We', 'US'. It is time that I become acquainted will all of your family.

With a double out there trying to pass for me, it is out of question that you remain

alone; I will be there with you. I will be there night and day to protect you and take

care on you, _all of your family_." He leans down and kisses her ever so tenderly on the

lips. He knows she probably thinks this is just and assignment that he doesn't really

mean he want to take care of her, but with that kiss he hopes that she understands

what he is trying to say.

"Oh, Lee," she whispered sweetly "it is so nice that you are concerned it touches me

deeply."

''It is normal Amanda; it is my role to take care of you all."

Back at Jack's apartment on the other side of the city, he and Tatiana think of a new

plan.

"We must pay attention, he has returned and now that he suspects something he will

not leave her along for one minute. We thought that they were only friends and

partners but we were wrong, they are much more near to one another than that. It will

be necessary to play your part very carefully, Tatiana. We must make sure that you

are not discovered, whereas me, I must know watch my back and make sure that I

never find myself at the same time and the same place with my double. There can be

one Lee Stetson at a time."

In the car, Amanda is very nervous, she is very hesitant, but also wants to make sure

that Lee has a good first impression, when she introduces her boyfriend to all her

family. Wow, she really can't believe that Lee is ready for that next step in their

relationship; after all they had been best friends so it was only natural for her, but she

didn't think that Lee felt the same way. She was broken from thoughts by Lee.

"Calm down Amanda, we talked about this; for one thing we are not married, so we

don't have to explain that." He said with a smile "We are going to tell your family the

truth we just started dating."

"Married, we were once already!" the loveliest smile on her lips while remembering

San Angelo.

"Yes that is true" Lee also thinking back to that unforgettable memory and the kiss

which they shared at their false marriage a year and half earlier.

Arriving in front of the white fence of Amanda's home, Lee has this image that he is

being introduced to his future, beautiful family. He nervous and happy, happy like he

has never been before, he had watched Amanda's family from a far and now he was

getting to be a part of something very loving which he has not had since his parents

death.

"Amanda, you are finally home! But where is you car? How did you get here? How

is your friend?

Phillip, Jamie, your mother is home!" She yelled up the stairs as Amanda and Lee

entered the house.

Dotty seeing Lee there, "Oh and with a guest, Oh how rude of me not to invite you in

here, have a seat. Would you both like a cup of coffee? Amanda, do introduce your

friend to us?''

'Wow' Lee thought, she said that without taking a breath, now I know where Amanda

gets her gift of gab.

Phillip and Jamie kiss their mother, welcoming her home and then they turn to study

the surprise guest. Amanda does the introductions; ''Mom, Phillip, Jamie, I want to

introduce my friend Lee Stetson to you. He is going to stay with us a few days,

because… ehhh…, they have to fumigate his apartment for bugs.

"Lee, this is my mother Dotty West, Phillip, and Jamie."

''Hi, I am charmed to finally meet you, Amanda speaks about you all the time." at the

same time, he gives a bouquet of flowers in Dotty, and a gift to Phillip and another to

Jamie (two books and a baseball). Amanda is in shock and just wonders when he had

time to make all these purchases.

Dotty and the boys are charmed by Lee.

"Lee, when did you find time to buy all that?"

"One has methods, Amanda." Giving Amanda a knowing wink and a smile,

remembering the freshman agent who was posted outside Amanda's room at the

hospital, this gave Lee time to go shopping.

"Oh" answers Amanda very touched by the gestures of affection. Lee also offers her

a small gift, a gold clover on the end of a chain, a symbol of happiness and chance.

Before Amanda can say anything, Phillip offers his bed to him.

"That is very nice, but I do not want to disturb you. I can sleep on the couch in the

living room."

"That is out of question, Lee will sleep in your mother's room, she has a double bed,

and Amanda you will sleep on the sofa bed which is in my room." Instructed Dotty

before Amanda even had time to open her mouth.

"Well with the sleeping arrangements all settled, we all better go eat before you two

leave for school and we have to go to work." Amanda stated simply.

"Amanda dear, aren't you going to tell us why you have a bandage on your face?"

Amanda could feel her mother's gaze glaring down on her. Thankfully before

Amanda could think of an answer Lee chimed in;

"Oh, she hit the corner of a desk in the editing room when she slipped on a film reel

which was on the ground. The doctor examined her injuries, and ensured me that there

was no reason to worry, she will not even have a small scar. In a few days, she will be

able to take off the bandages." Lee managed in one breath.

Amanda is astonished by her quickness of mind during that moment to only confirm

his statements. He later explains to Amanda that the idea just came to him. After a

good breakfast where Lee just had coffee, but in such a warm and loving

environment, which he will not soon forget, Amanda and Lee return to the agency.

From the time Amanda enters the office several other agents ask her how she is doing

after seeing her bandages on her face. Lee intervenes and tells them that she is well

and put his are around her and leads her into Billy's office who is awaiting them both.

Tatiana watches them arriving, and she watches them enter Billy's office.

"Where are your partners, Fred and Tatiana?"

"I don't know Billy working on what they usually work on, why? Amanda and I are

working together again. We're partners." Lee winks to Amanda. Amanda smiles in

return. "I know that this imposter had succeeded in separating us, but it was not me. I

am back now, so I don't see the problem. You can just put Fred Fielder and this new

agent, Tatiana together, Billy."

''Sorry Scarecrow, I am afraid that it is not possible for the moment. Because of the

investigation in progress, you will have to continue with Fred and Tatiana; I can not

split you up." Amanda and Lee look at each other amazed, and then to Billy. Billy

has had his suspicions that these two were more than partners and by their actions

now, he can see that there is more.

"But Billy what do you mean 'It is not possible for us to work together'?"

''Lee did it occur to you that Tatiana, whom started just before you left on vacation, is

perhaps the accomplice of this man who tried to pass himself off as you? Amanda did

you not say that you saw them together quite often last week?"

"Yes sir, they seemed very …close."

Lee saw in her eyes that there was something more to what she said.

"So, Lee did you ask Tatiana out or anything before you left?"

"NO, Billy what does that have anything to do with this?" Lee was now getting

upset; he was pacing and raked his hand through his hair, a sure sign of his

frustration.

While sitting there, Amanda realizes what Billy is getting at. She even thought that

'Lee' and Tatiana were involved somehow.

"Lee, Billy's right, the imposter and Tatiana were very close last week. Even I

thought…." She trailed off her sadness did not escape Lee.

"It was not me, Amanda." Lee takes her tenderly by the arms, and looks deep into

those big brown eyes.

"I know Lee" she whispers with a smile.

"I understand where you are going with this, but Billy; once this is over we will work

together again."

"Of course, you work together. I didn't want to break my best team up. You can be a

couple out of the office but keep a low profile." Billy had and odd happy smile on his

face when he said that and seeing the reaction of his agents. He just simply nodded

his blessings. Lee and Amanda just sat in shock, but with smiles on their faces.

"But here Amanda will continue to work with Fred, and you Scarecrow, you will

become

acquainted with Tatiana Minorova, but be careful you were already suppose to know

her from working with her so play off the fact that she was working with an imposter

and see how she reacts. Maybe she will slip up. And watch what classified material

she is around we do not want her to think we are on to her, if she is working with the

other Lee." He turned to dismiss them but stopped and asked.

"Did you two make plans for the holiday? Christmas is only a week away. Hopefully

a good family holiday for Scarecrow here will show him what he is missing, huh

Amanda?"

"Oh yes sir that is exact what we are doing, Christmas dinner with all the trimmings

and a big tree." Amanda joyful replied, Lee just shook his head and Billy laughed.

'How much are Scarecrow has changed since he met his match, a house wife from

Arlington' Billy thought as a very large smile grew on his face.

During the next few days, Lee and Amanda work with their "other" partners. They

both were hoping that it would end soon so they can get back to working together.

Lee is happy knowing that Amanda is behind a desk, for now. Since Fred does not

leave the agency all the often, he usually does security and background checks. Lee

pays very close attention to Tatiana's mannerisms and her attitude towards him. He

knows that she was working with the imposter but he needs evidence. Tatiana does

not know it, but Lee put a score of agents to follow day and night, He was going to

find out what was going on. He wanted his Amanda back by his side.

Lee is amazed to discover the feelings that are growing every evening at Amanda's.

With the soft heat of a fire, surrounded by people who like him, he can't help but feel

really loved something that he didn't think he would ever feel again. He was

astonished to realize that he does not miss the nightclubs and restaurants that were so

much a part of his life before he let Amanda in. He couldn't wait to eat dinner with

Amanda and just relish the warmth the family had. He also enjoys speaking with

Dotty, or going out for air with Amanda under the stars just holding her was enough.

Although he knows that agents are watching and listening, so he minds himself. He

even helps out Jamie and Phillip with their evening chores. He knows in his heart that

he loves Amanda but his brain just isn't ready to let him say it yet.

Amanda can't believe how he has transformed, into a 'normal' person. Phillip and

Jamie see in him the father who they lack so much, Dotty already sees him like her

son-in-law. Lee has been completely adopted and become a very integral member of

her family. At the office, some are starting to notice the changes in him as well. He is

beaming with happiness, and in a good mood, which he usually is, for the most part,

but not around the holidays. When Amanda is involved he is in the same state as her.

A true couple full of love! The rumors thunder through the agency. Are they going to

marry or have they already?

Francine regularly teases Lee for news of Amanda and his marriage, Lee answers her

very seriously every day, that there is nothing going on. But Francine who joked at

the beginning, about it not being possible, realizes that Lee is very happy, and so is

Amanda. Billy of course already knew this from the beginning; he knew that Amanda

would be the one to tame the Scarecrow. Francine and Billy are very happy for the

two of them.

"Amanda, for Christmas this evening, I planned two or three small things."

"Lee, you did not have to make other plans, you are welcome here with the family,

and you did not need to do anything."

"No, Amanda I will be here, you will see. I don't want to be anyplace else. But I did

have T.P. on the phone this morning, he would be the only one who would prevent me

from being here, if he learns anything about my double, then he is going to call.''

"I hope that will not happen this evening, a Christmas without being in a den of spies

and killers." She laughed at the little fact that since she had know him that seemed to

be what Christmases were like.

"Amanda there is no risk of that happening; I mean teams of agents are around the

house and the family."

''I know, and you are here with us and you are the best of all." She has a great smile

and he sees a twinkle in her eye.

"By the way," Amanda removes her heart pendent and puts it around his neck.

"Amanda, is this what you want to do, I know what this means to you?''

''Yes, but if you wear it, I will know that it is you. It will be your good luck charm.

Me, I will wear the clover pendant that you gave to me."

"Alright, but as soon as this bastard is stopped I will return this to you. I have also

thought of a recognition sequence between us just in case we need it. You know, in

case you were in a situation were you could not tell us apart. I would say to you: I

love you my small panda, and you tell me I love you also my large panda. Do you

think that is good?''

"Yes," she pauses and approaches him and places a small kiss tenderly on his lips.

Lee is agreeably surprised. "Then the complete code will be: I love you my small

panda, which you will say and then I reply, I love you also my large panda and we

will finish with a kiss on the lips."

"That suits me perfectly, would you like to practice the ending?" Lee asks

suggestively, with a twinkle in his eye

"You're incorrigible…."

The Christmas celebration that was occurring around him was very merry indeed. In

the last few days, Lee discovered the joy of bringing back a Christmas tree, of

decorating it, and of buying gifts more than just his usual scarves. He discovered the

happiness of returning to a well decorated and joyful house, something he had longed

for since the death of his parents. He much preferred being here with Amanda and

her family than sitting at home with a guacamole and champagne.

The hour to exchange gifts had arrived, for Phillip and Jamie; Lee had gotten them

box seat tickets to go with him to an Orioles baseball game this spring, with

Amanda's permission of course. For Dotty he gave her a book on the origami, since

he learned that Dotty was taking a course in the old Japanese art. Lastly for his

Amanda, he bought a bracelet with a heart which matched perfectly her necklace.

Amanda thanks him by giving him a tender kiss on the lips. He also bought

champagne for Amanda, Dotty and himself and cider for the boys.

Phillip and Jamie bought a tee shirt that simply stated: the best spy in the word. The

boys thought it made a good joke. Amanda cannot prevent herself from laughing, for

it was the truth, to her, everyone else joined in the laughter. Dotty had given Lee a

scarf and Amanda bought him a new watch, she knew that his was broken recently.

The evening was turning out to be very unforgettable.

One week later Lee was still with Amanda and her family, they did not even seek an

explanation to why he was still there staying much longer than originally planned. He

told them his apartment was now being fumigated for termites, but Dotty and the boys

weren't bothered. The fact was they liked having Lee around.

The morning of the fourteenth day, Lee was in the Q Bureau and received a call from

T. P., who informs him that his double is planning to get into the agency. Lee informs

Billy that a Security breach may have happened. The agency is put into lockdown

and security searches are launched through out the agency, Tatiana Minorova is found

pointing a gun at Francine who had just located the 'Lee' intruder.

Lee lunges toward Jack, which cause Tatiana to take her eyes off of Francine. She

wheeled around and knocks the gun out of Tatiana's hand and then decks her, she

falls limp to the floor. Lee catches up with Jack in an interrogation room. After a

brief melee, Lee gets up holding on to Jack, just as Francine, Billy, Fred and Amanda

enter the room.

They look so similar that nobody is able to differentiate between the two.

"One of them is Lee, but which one?" Francine asks

"I am the real Lee, come on Billy, Francine you knows it me."

The real Lee simply reaches into his pullover and shows Amanda that he has her heart

pendant.

Under the bemused glance of Francine, Billy and Fred, Amanda move towards Lee,

the real one and he says to her,

"I love you my small panda."

"I love you also my large panda'' she replies and they embrace, leaving Francine's

jaw on the floor.

Amanda and Lee explain their plan and their recognition sequence to them. Jack is

taken into custody. They soon find out that it was actually, Yuri, himself. He had

organized this charade in order to alienate Lee from the agency in order to kill him

later. Yuri blames Lees for the death of his four brothers' years earlier.

"Amanda, I am returning your pendant to you. It came in handy wouldn't you say?"

He gently hangs it around her neck.

"It was my pleasure Lee"

"Amanda, now that the investigation is over, I should return home." Lee voice is full

of regret and sorrow.

"You know we will miss all. We have gotten very comfortable with having you

around, and of course you vacuum so well." Amanda jokes trying to lighten the mood

and to hide how she is going to miss him.

''I will also miss you all, but I am never far, and I will come over often. I will always

be there if you need me, but not to vacuum. And don't forget we have one "family"

outing planned."

Amanda looks at him with a question on her face.

"What you forgot that Phillip, Jamie, Dotty, you and I are all going to the Orioles

game this spring."

"That is true, you are right. And you are always welcome to come when you want,

we are always happy to have you with us. You can actually come to the front door,

since we are dating now, instead of stomping through Mother's flowerbed." She

looks at him with a cheeky grin on her face.

Lee just shakes his head and smiles loving to her.

"Well then I say we should get back to your house to get me moved back to mine and

then maybe I can have you all to myself." He gives her a quick kiss on the nose.

THE END

Thank you very much for reading my story.

Tell me what you think of her at : you Fabienne


End file.
